Flames of a Nation
by Tyrant231
Summary: The Fire Nation is getting help from a General From the world of 40k Chaos marines What will hapen Read and find out Parings later in Story
1. The Death Eaters

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or it's characters they pose a role in my story but my original characters General's Tyrant, Gusto, and Pain belong to me the name Eden Belongs to a friend of mine who gave me her permission to use her "Call sing" again I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Nor do I own Warhammer 40k which the Death Eaters come from and they are not from The Harry Potter books ok…ok

The Flames of a Nation:

The Death Eaters

"All Hail our New Fire Lord Ozai" Shouted the high priest as he crowned the new Fire Lord, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula watched as there father bask in the glory of becoming Fire Lord at there Grandfathers funeral Fire lord Azulong. That day there mother who would become Fire Lady that day Ursa disappeared this broke the Princes heart but it did not faze his sister at all, and from that moment on Zuko knew that terrible things will happen from hear on in.

**Years later after Zuko was burned and banished by his father, and The Avatar was found by the water tribe siblings….:**

The Element Bending World was discovered by the most vicious army in there world lead by the most Evil, notorious, vicious, and cunning man in there army General Tyrant. Though no one knows his real name but every one knows his the name of his army a chapter from the world of chaos in alliance with The Black Legion they are known as The Death Eaters Army. The first nation that they discovered was no other than The Fire Nation it self a grate asset to his army and there's. Once they have arrived General Tyrant sent his most trusted and loyal people.

His second in Command General Gusto.

His most trusted of his assassins Eden.

One squad of Terminators and one Squad of Chaos Cult Members.

Once They reached a village they began getting noticed…..People grabbing there kid's and getting the hell out of doge shop owners closing early door's slamming and locking, Gusto looked at Eden "Well so much for a welcoming comity" she looked back at Gusto with a look of anoyment "well what do you expect from a village when you got guy's that look like they just came from a heavy metal concert carrying guns, and guy's in Terminator Armor packing an assault cannon with shoulder rockets, 2 storm bolters each with one lighting claw, and a power hammer with shield to top it all off an assassin and a 6'9 man that has been morphed by chaos, and has glass's, short well kept white hair, plus BLOOD RED EYE'S,AND GREY SKIN TO TOP IT OFF"! at that moment two group's of guards came into the village all lead by one man there Capitan, Eden noticed them first "look's like we got company Gusto" a little kid was standing in front of Gusto looking up with his mouth closed with his left finger sticking out of the left corner of his mouth, Gusto was looking down at the kid and was locked in a stare down battle with the kid he had his hands on his hips his read cape hanging over his shoulders and elbows his mettles clearly in sight his officers hat on he made the first move "BOO"! the kid did not move but just keepd staring at Gusto "well I guse if I am that scary that I cant scare a little kid then every one ells should not be scared a woman came out and grabbed the kid then looked Gusto in the eyes then ran off with the kid "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BEETER RUN AND HIDE BECAUSE ONE THING KID IF YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY HAVE EVER TOLD YOU THERE WERE NO SUTCH THING'S AS MONSTERS WELL……THEY LIED"! the Terminators and cult member's all laughed Eden just got annoyed "will you PAY ATTENTION WE HAVE COMPANY", "O really" her hand smacked her forehead and muttered _"Jackass"_. One soldier came up to Gusto and pointed his spear at him "you are under arrest" Gusto looked the man square in the eyes the man was clearly scared "BOO"! the man screamed like a little girl and fell on the ground backwards Gusto looked at his group "don't fire unless I tell you too ok" they all nodded "I would like to speak with your leader the Capitan stepped up to Gusto "I am in charge hear" Gusto looked at Eden she shrugged her shoulders "well don't look at me you were not specific". Gusto looked back at the Capitan "I mean a political fig your a king or lord perhaps" the Capitan looked at gusto for a moment "you want to speak with The Fire Lord". "NO my Lord would like to speak with him If you pleas" "well Where is he", Gusto thought for a second "DOH….He is back at camp". "if you will just gather up your men you all can Fallow us" the Capitan thought for a moment "that will do…you private I want you to deliver a message to The Fire Lord once we meet there leader and know his name and that he is coming" "YES SIR"! The two men saluted each other and with that they left for the camp.

(A/N): Well now I kinda like that chapter….I know Gusto cant scare a little kid but can scare a full groune man yes It is pitiful but shit happens ya know Leave me a review when you read…..FLAME ME AND I WILL TURN YOU HOUSE INTO A PAKRING LOT.

Sign with Love,

Tyrant231.


	2. Nightmare

Flames of a Nation:

Nightmare

They have arrived at the camp in no time at all, when they arrived the Capitan looked about at the camp he was surprised that the scouts have not found the camp yet but he was even more amazed with the technology hear he saw what looked like vehicles, soldiers, and grunts but what he did not get was the big walking behemoth made of metal, Gusto saw what the man was staring at he lent down to the Capitan's ear "that is what's called a Derntnoght, and the people you see hear are what we call cult members and marines they are part of a group called The Death Eaters see in our world there are so many races I just don't know where to begin but I will tell you three Chaos, The Imperium, and Tau". The Capitan looked around at what he saw "so what are you guys" Gusto stopped and so did the group he started to raised his hands and looked at there flag "we are legion we are many we are…..Chaos" one of the cult members in the group started shouting "WE ARE CHAOS, CHAOS IS STRONG" Then the whole camp got a rise out of it and started shouting and ranting.

**Meanwhile in the woods of the Earth Nation Kingdom….**

"_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"… "SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE"_

_A boy was running from what seemed to be Demons "AANG HELP ME" came a female voice he knew all too well "Katara Look out" another demon appeared and started to attack all though this one looked different from the others bigger scarier Aang was just standing there "AANG HELP ME PLEAS" the monster was coming closer to Katara "AANG HELP ME AANG AAAHHHHHH" the monster stabbed Katara with his sword her blood spilled from the wound Sokka ran at the monster "HE KILLED KATARA……AHHHHH" Sokka was hit with something Aang had no idea what it was but it exploded on contact the monster looked at Aang and started heading towards him Sokka looked at the monster then at Aang "AANG RUN IT'S COMING FOR YOU RUN… RUNNNNNNN" Aang started running Sokka got up as the monster was right in front of him "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM YOU MONSTER" The monster looked at Sokka then with his fist back handed him which sent him flying instantly killing him on contact the monster began its approach again towards Aang. Aang keeps running he went down an ally way once he got to the end he made a left "RAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" a group of demons was down that direction Aang turned around to head back the other way "AAAHHH THERE ARE TOO MANY" saw a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers running away from another group of demons but they all got slaughtered every one Aang saw was dead or dying he was at the entrance to the ally way when he turned around to see the monster right on top of him he looked straight into the monsters eyes "prepare to die Avatar" the monster raised it's massive blade yielding it over Aangs head protruding a shadow over his body causing Aang to cower in fear with his eyes closed and his teeth clenched shut his jaw started to tremble in tone with his fear the monster withdrawed his massive blade back to his side and quickly jabbed his left arm forward grabbing Aang by the neck suspending him in the air, as Aang desperately gasps for air he brings his hands up to the monsters wrist and desperately try to get out of the monsters grip "try all you want avatar you can not escape" by then all the demons were all around Aang and the monster making a demonic picture "you think you can escape if you do where will you go there is no place for you to hide we are every where". The monster brought Aang to his face "there is no hope for you boy no one can save you not your friends, nor your family and to think that you the mighty avatar is just a child I am going to enjoy watching you die a slow painful death" the monster dropped Aang to the ground letting Aang gasp for air which he desperately needed he held him self up with his right hand and holding his neck with his left he slowly opened his eye's and when he looked at the monster his eye's widened when the monster put his armored foot to Aangs chest pushing him to the ground slowly crushing him, as Aang tried to gasp for air the monster chuckled a sadistic chuckle as he watched Aang squirm under his boot, the monster slowly applied presher to Aangs chest the monster started laughing manically Aang could feel his rib cage being crushed and ribs beginning to brake, he could feel him self fading all he could hear was the demons chanting "BA SING SEI, BA SING SEI, BA SING SEI" but it started being replaced with another voice…Katara "Aang, Aang, wake up Aang, Aang wake UP"!_

Aang woke up gasping for air and holding his through "Aang are you o.k. you were gasping for air in your sleep and it looked like you could not breath" Aang stopped gasping when his breathing became normal he looked at Katara and started crying "Katara it was awful you died Sokka died and I was being crushed by the monster that killed you and Sokka" Katara was cradling Aang in her arms "it's o.k. Aang there is no monster hear to hurt you, me, or sleeping beauty over there", Aang stopped crying and looked up at Katara "you know I think that it might happen the demons that surrounded me and the monster were chanting Ba Sing Sei Katara what dose that mean".

(A/N) I just love doing this cliffy time Hate me if you want this is my story I do as I please all disclaimers in my stories are and will always be in chapter one. So XD.


End file.
